Border Fence
The Border Fences guard the The PC Guy Empire, and are very important to most of the PC Guy stories. Construction The Border Fences are made of wood. The fence itself is a vertical line of logs with a sharp point at the top to pierce anyone trying to cross it. This means it is impossible to cross the fence. The fence is dotted with simple wooden towers roughly once every 20 metres. The towers are made from 4 spruce tree trunks with additional logs to create floors and finally planks to provide protection. The towers are just over 10 metres tall. Ladders are permanently mounted behind the towers to provide access between the open basement, the two roofed floors and the battlements of each tower. There are elevated walkways situated behind each stretch of fence which are also accessed by the ladders. The towers make it impossible to go from one walkway to the other. This means that if one tower is sieged, it does no mean the entire border fence is taken and is therefore a defensive advantage. The Inner Border Fence This fence contains and protects The PC Guy Empire. It is very well maintained and heavily guarded by Knight PC Guys. There is only one way to go through the fence for both Mac and PC Guys, this being the hole beside the mine. However on the other side of this hole is The Troll and The Bridge of Death as well as The Gorge of Eternal Peril. Between the Border Fences Main article: Mac Earldoms Various locations are found here including abandoned Mac Guy civilisations, abandoned ruined of extinct lifeforms, ruined castles, the second PC Guy's Prison Castle, the redwood forest, the sequoia forest, the portals and the tunnels leading underground. It is mostly abandoned because the Mac Guys left many years ago in favour of their Inner Fence as they did not require the space given by the outer fence. The Outer Border Fence This is abandoned and is peppered with many holes, it is rotting away and slowly falling down as it has no current use. It is not guarded at all and it is easy to find a hole through this fence or simply use an axe or hammer to destroy the weakened, waterlogged wood. Outside the Border Fences Outside of the Outer Border Fence is the rest of MAC C, only featuring in a few select adventures such as Seymour's Adventures or The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone. There are no known permanent residences outside of the area covered by the Outer Border Fence, and no known castles or ruins, apart from the Castle of the Lion's Heart Stone on Hashtag Island. It is unknown what is here beyond the general biomes. Possible replacement The PC Guys plan to demolish the wooden border fence and replace it with a 10 meter tall stone wall with large towers. This will greatly anger The Troll as the PC Guys could put guarded entrances away from the Bridge of Death. Category:Locations